wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Cliff
The Cliff is the sixth world of Donkey Kong Country Returns. Like with every other world of the game, it is located on Donkey Kong Island. The world is infested by members of the Tiki Tak Tribe, who stole the Kongs' (Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong) stolen Banana Hoard. Unlike many other worlds, the Cliff is a very strange, unique world, making it quite difficult to describe. The world takes place in a barren, desert-like area. The Cliff features many stuff not seen yet in earlier worlds. This includes crumbling, rock platforms (brown colored, not the ones that appear in the Volcano), crumbling wooden platforms, platforms that crack a bit with the Kongs' weight, large floors that break apart, tilting, rock platforms, weight sets similar to the ones of the Mario series ones, Spikes, tar that can affect the Kongs' movement if stepped into (or kill them if they stay in it for too long), giant prehistoric eggs that the Kongs once end up riding on/in, springs on cracked platforms that crack with the Kongs weight, cracked, brown objects that must be pounded on to proceed, cactus plants that can be pounded on for a collectible, most likely, propeller-like plants that can be blown on for a collectible, most likely, Minecarts, spiked Boulders that drop into gaps, fall onto and roll down floors/platforms, roll down floors that extend from the background into the foreground, swing on ropes, etc, Auto-Fire Barrels that fire the Kongs up to higher areas of the mountain, and more. Ships that fire Cannonballs and ship parts also appear in this world, however, they only appear in the world's seventh level, Tippy Shippy. While most of the world's enemies are dinosaur-skeleton enemies, Snaps, Pinchleys, Squidlies and Electrasquids appear in Tippy Shippy. The Cliff has nine levels plus a boss level. One shop hosted by Cranky Kong is in this world, much like with every other world in the game (with the exception of the Golden Temple, which does not have Cranky Kong's Shop). Each level from the first level to the sixth level, Crumble Canyon have very cloudy weather. The levels after Crumble Canyon have beautiful, sunny weather (with the exception of the world's secret temple level, Perilous Passage). Unlike the previous worlds, the Cliff's route to the boss changes after Crumble Canyon is completed. After Crumble Canyon is completed, the path leading to the boss crumbles and falls, forcing the Kongs to take an alternating path containing the last two levels to reach it. Thugly is the boss of this world. Enemies in this World *Skellyrexes *Skullyrexes *Bonehead Jeds *Firehead Neds *Tiki Zings *Tiki Buzzes *Tiki Torks *Flaming Tiki Buzzes *Boulders (though they are not considered enemies by the game's guide) *Tiki Goons *Tiki Tanks *Flaming Tiki Zings *Snaps *Pinchleys *Tiki Boings *Squidlies *Electrasquids *Flaming Buzzbites *Strange, electric, blue insect foes Levels *6-1, Sticky Situation *6-2, Prehistoric Path *6-3, Weighty Way *6-4, Boulder Roller *6-5, Precarious Plateau *6-6, Crumble Canyon *6-7, Tippy Shippy *6-8, Clifftop Climb *6-B (Boss), Thugly's Highrise *6-K (secret temple level), Perilous Passage Trivia *Because of the many ships and Ammonite fossils in the world, it is possible that the Cliff was once underwater. *Oddly, while the first level of most worlds of DKCR have elements from the previous world at the beginning of them, 6-1 (Sticky Situation) does not appear to have elements from the Forest at its beginning. Category:Worlds Category:Worlds of Donkey Kong Country Returns